This invention relates to a personal sauna, in particular to a personal sauna used in combination with a bathtub or shower enclosure.
Sauna is a great way for relaxation and enjoyment. However, most apartments and houses do not have adequate room for a permanent or capsule-type sauna. Known sauna capsules are expensive, cumbersome to install, and take up a great deal of space. Furthermore, such sauna systems gives users a claustrophobic feeling of being in a small and confined area.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a personal sauna system overcoming the shortcoming of the prior art.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a personal steam bath that does not occupy a great deal of space and is easy to store and may be used with a shower or bathtub enclosure.
The present invention converts a bathtub or shower enclosure into a low cost sauna. The assembly uses a plastic retractable cover member above the shower to close off the tub/shower area while the steamer is being used. After using the enclosed area as a sauna, the retractable cover member is moved and the sauna can be converted back into a tub/shower enclosure. Conversion time takes only seconds, and this sauna needs only minimal storage space.
The present invention utilizes an electric steamer, which is preferably placed outside of the shower or bathtub enclosure. A flexible hose extending from one end of the steamer is inserted inside the enclosure to provide steam. Herbs, such as lavender and camellia can be placed on an herb plate or tray for an enjoyable, healthy, and relaxing sauna experience. The personal sauna uses electricity or gas to bring water to the boiling temperature to create steam and further utilizes a timer and thermostat to safely control the operation of the sauna.